


The Resolution of a Song

by otpwriteratheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love Jon Snow, Jon Targaryen - Freeform, Jon is a Targaryen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpwriteratheart/pseuds/otpwriteratheart
Summary: Jon, Daenerys, and Cersei argue over the throne. When a woman comes and gives the very information that Game of Thrones has been tip toeing around. Jaehaerys Targaryen.





	The Resolution of a Song

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of a new episode of Game of Thrones tonight! (I don't do spoilers so this is just based of my own thoughts and what I think might happen)

            There they stood, all of them. All of the people left in Westeros that really meant anything to anyone anymore. The throne was bear, no one dare sit on it at that moment. The armistice was signed and there they all stood in the throne room where some would say that it began but they didn’t really know where it began.

            Cersei was off to the side with Jamie on her left and the Mountain on her right and Qyburn behind her.  Cersei barely moved, or blinked she was carefully thinking about the fight to come. Cersei would win she was sure of it, she always had come out on top especially when she was surrounded as the lioness she was.

             Jamie was uncomfortable looking at his younger brother across from them. Even with everything that had happened between them, Tyrion was still his brother and he was told to look out for family above all else. Though his father never forgave him for joining the King’s Guard. Bronn was off to a neutral side not really wanting to be here but he couldn’t help himself.

             Tyrion was feeling similarly. Though Cersei barely spared him a glance as they came in Jamie did and Tyrion tried to convey his thoughts through his face but he sometimes didn’t see the point. Jamie would side with Cersei as he always did. That thought was particularly upsetting to him knowing they wouldn’t win against Daenerys. Tyrion would rather Jamie lived, he wasn’t sure about his feelings about Cersei but knowing that Jamie wouldn’t survive without her made him think she was better off living too.

            Daenerys was the closest one to the throne much to Cersei’s dismay but Daenerys didn’t let it phase her. Tyrion was on one side and Missandei was on the other. Varys, Ser Jorah, and Grey Worm were behind her along with some of her most trusted Dothraki warriors. They had whispered in Dothraki about the Mountain. Most of them were almost begging Daenerys to take him on but she cautioned them though not completely erasing the idea from their minds. So they were left to just stare at him and wonder who was going to get to him first. Daenerys tried to stop glancing over at Jon Snow but he made it impossible with him brooding in the corner.

            Jon flanked by Sam, and Ghost on either side and his family beside him he was wary. Tormund, Gendry who was standing a little closer to Arya than he would have liked, and Ser Davos were there to back up his claims. There was nothing else but the White Walkers and the army of the undead. This was pointless but he knew to get the armies of Westeros fighting on one side this was necessary. Tormund was obviously uncomfortable.

             “It looks too pointy to sit on, what the fuck they want it for unless for it to fuck them in the ass.” Tormund said looking at the throne. Jon just closed his eyes willing himself not to scoff but Tormund had a way of making him laugh. As Jon looked up he noticed everyone was looking over here hearing what Tormund had said, who of course didn’t see any problem with it.

            “Let’s begin shall we.” Tyrion spoke up taking the tension off of Jon. “The army is coming, most of the people in the room have seen it one way or another. This isn’t a joke or a story anymore.”

            “You really want us to believe that there is an army of the undead.” Cersei spoke.

            “Yes, it’s something that I’ve seen with my own eyes.” Daenerys said. “It’s something that almost all of us have seen with our own eyes.” she said looking at Jon who nodded in return.

              “They’re very real your grace.” Tormund said and then looked at Jon. “Which was is the Queen again? The one who fucks her brother, or the one with dragons.” he asked very loudly. Jon just shook his head and turn towards the group though Daenerys was quite amused. Cersei not so much.

            “They’re coming and if we don’t ban together, we’ll die.” Jon said seriously.

            “This could just be a ploy.” Jamie said looking at Jon remembering the one time he saw him at Winterfell and thinking about how much the boy, the man had changed since then. Though Jamie as well had changed and nothing was more glaringly obvious to him than when Brienne walked through the door with Podrick. The ginger guy kept giving her looks and Jamie couldn’t help but be amused by it. He wasn’t sure if Brienne liked the attention or not but the ginger guy didn’t seem to care.

             “There are many people here to tell you that it’s very real.” said Bran. Jamie looked at him and felt his heart plummet as he always tried to forget about the most horrible acts he’s done.

            “And we’re to trust you?” Qyburn asked doubtfully.

           “I’m the three eyed raven.” Bran said simply.

           “And that’s supposed to mean something other than the stories that wet nurses tell in the North?” Cersei asked doubtfully.

           “Bran has visions of things that there was no way he would have known. There are things he knows about you that there was no way he would have known, things you did to people, to me.” Sansa said and Cersei kept her face straight though she had to say she admire the woman standing in front of her so different than the dove she saw at Winterfell.

           “Can I kill her now?” Arya said walking towards Cersei and Gendry grabbed her through knowing if she really wanted to go for Cersei nothing could stop her.

            “I think this conversation has turned pointless. You have no proof-” Jamie started but Bran wheeled forward.

            “You hate yourself because of things you’ve done out of love. The thing you did to me, the thing you did to the people of Riverrun. You wonder if it’s worth it but standing beside your sister you know it is. Knowing that you both have a child on the way has made you think more of the person or father you wanted to be.” Bran said slowly without emotion.

          “What you’re pregnant?” Tyrion asked. Jamie’s mouth opened and though Cersei was caught off guard she kept her face straight. Bran continued.

          “You worry about this child more than your others because of Myrcella. You were worried when you went to get Myrcella because you had decided you were going to tell her that you were her father but she revealed that she had already known and she was happy and you held her as her nose started to bleed and then she died.” Bran said simply. Everyone was silent as Jamie took in the information. Cersei looked at Jamie waiting for him to say something anything but she took it as confirmation that what the boy said was true.

         “That boys a bit freaky.” Tormund said looking at Bran. “And that’s saying something since you came back from the d-” Jon silenced Tormund with an elbow to his stomach. Daenerys raised her eyebrows at him again with someone mentioning what sounds like Jon coming back from the dead but he ignored the moment again and spoke.

          “Bran is just proving that what he says in the truth. The White Walkers are coming. They are as close to the wall as ever and we have reason to believe it won’t keep them out.” Jon said.

          “The wall has stood for thousands of years why now will it fall?” Qyburn asked since Jamie was in a stupor.

          “We have reason to believe that some of the symbols they’ve made connect to the magic that was put on the wall to begin with.” Sam said speaking up for the first time basically stuttering.

          “And we have some of the tools we need to defeat them but the not the army to do it.” Jon said looking at Gendry.

           “Yeah I’ve welded most of dragon glass into arrows and such but also some swords.” Gendry spoke quickly before moving back into the shadows.

           “And what does Lord Baelish think of all this?” Cersei asked after a minute finding it odd he was nowhere to be found.

          “Oh he’s quite dead.” Arya spoke up smiling at Cersei as the thoughts of how to cut her up came into her mind.

           “But the Vale is behind us.” Sansa spoke giving Arya the stop it look. Arya just shrugged.

          “So you need our army, so what you can use it and deplete it giving the seven kingdoms to Daenerys Targaryen. Might I remind you that her father killed your grandfather and your uncle? That her brother abducted your aunt and raped her?” Cersei said looking at Jon. Sansa suck in a breath between her teeth. It was hard not to think about it, it was everything she thought about from the first time she had seen Daenerys come in with her dragons. Though she was grateful for what she did for Jon she was wary of her.  Daenerys went to speak up but Jon beat her to it.

            “I don’t give a damn about the Iron Throne.” Jon said seriously.

         “If we don’t stop the army of the undead then it won’t matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne.” Ser Davos said.

       “My family was victim to many people's crimes as well, if I do say so myself.” Jon said staring right at Cersei. “Or was it not your family that excited my father and my brother, and their mother.” Cersei just looked at him not showing any emotion.

      “Now are you with us or not?” Jon asked.

      “Our war means nothing if the kingdom both of us want to rule are gone.” Daenerys said looking at Cersei and Cersei bit her tongue as she looked at the dragon queen.

      “Aren’t you noble.” Cersei said sarcastically.

     “I’m not my father.” Daenerys said a sudden sadness coming to her thinking about all the bad things her father did.

     “You might not be him but from what I saw on the field you like to burn things like he does.” Jamie said a dark cloud coming over him as he thought about his fellow soldiers.

     “He’s got you there.” Bronn spoke up.

     “As if you didn’t try to kill me with a spear.” Daenerys said furrowing her eyebrows.

    “Ah she got you there.” Bronn said.

    “And if I remember correctly they call you Kingslayer.” Daenerys said cocking her head to the side. “You killed my father.”

    “Your father had burned Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark alive. Then he asked me to kill my father and all of king’s landing with Wildfire. I did what I had to do to save millions.” he said breathing deeply.

    “Isn’t it your Queen who used Wildfire to blow up the Sept of Baelor.” Daenerys asked and Jamie just looked at her in return. “I’m not my father as you are not yours. I did what I had to in war. I don’t like killing, and it doesn't seem you do either.”

    Cersei looked at Jamie seeing that Daenerys was getting to him and she angrily glared at her. Jamie was hers in every way.

    “That doesn’t stop the opportunity that you’re going to use our people and then take the throne when done.” Cersei said.

    “I could have taken it the moment I had three…” he voice broke at the thought. “Three dragons but I didn’t. I can still take it but I won’t until this is over. And the people see that I’m here to fight for them not fight and spill blood over them.”

    “It’s a very nice speech I can see why people are so taken with you. Your beauty and your honor but this throne is mine and I’m not giving it up without a fight.”

    “That throne is _mine_.” Daenerys said almost growling and she could hear Dragon growl from above the red keep. “And I will take back the throne with fire and blood.”

    “And yet truly you are both wrong.” said a figure in the distance. The figure slowly revealed herself in a black dress.

    “Who are you?” Varys asked.

    “I’m nobody of consequence. I’m here to share information with you, that will help you in your fight against the dead.” she said walking into the room fully.

    First the woman turned towards Cersei.

    “You think you are the rightful Queen only because you want to be. You have no claim besides the people wrongly follow you thinking you were the mother of the King’s sons that have died but we all know those children weren’t Robert Baratheon's kin. Gendry over there has more of a claim based on Robert which is exactly why you tried to have him killed.” she said and Cersei didn’t move just narrowing her eyes.

    “And you my dear Queen. You want the seven kingdoms yes?” the woman said.

    “I want to take back what it mine yes.” Daenerys said. The woman smile but shook her head.

    “You can’t take back what was never yours dear child. Robert overthrew your father and the people called him King. Now was it right or wrong? Well like you said it was war.” the woman said.

    “We don’t follow our Queen because she is the daughter of some King we never knew we follow her because we believe in her.” Missandei spoke.

    “Then I would stick with that line of thinking.” the woman said walking around the room looking at everyone. Bran and her made eye contact and he even smiled a little.

     “But I do agree with you on some things. Aerys was the rightful King though a Mad one and a horrible one but Rhaegar” Daenerys breath stopped when she heard her brother’s name. “kept him in line most of the time. Now let’s say Robert is the Usurper which for reasons which are about to come to light I think he is.. you are still not the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.” she smiled.

    “I am the last Dragon, the last Targaryen. This is my birthright.” Daenerys said feeling fire in her veins.

     “You.” the woman ignored Daenerys and turned to face Jon. “You are so very special Jon Snow.” she said and Jon looked at her confused. “You are the King aren’t you?” she gave a crooked smile.

     “I am not a King.” he replied simply.

     “But you were before you bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen?” she asked.

     “Even then I wasn’t a true one. The people thought I was best but-”

     “But you don’t think so?” she finished.

      “I’m just a bastard.” he answered. The woman looked at him sadly before looking at BRan, a silent conversation passed between the two before she looked back at Jon.

     “Oh My dear Jon you are so much more.” she said walking back towards the throne itself. She placed a clear orb on the throne and suddenly there was a mirage like picture in front of them. It was hard to describe what it was but it was like they were looking at something happen in real time before them.

    “What is that?” Tyrion asked.

    “It’s an oracle. It’s power is similar to the three eyed raven, it can see the past and present it to the people who see it.” the woman said and everyone took a step closer to see it.

      “What is it showing now?” Daenerys asked.

     “The answers that you all need. Cersei you are no rightful Queen even if Robert was the rightful King. Daenerys you are not the _rightful heir_. Though the term is subjective but by my definition of Robert being a Usurper you are not the rightful heir. Now you can all decide what that means for you but it’s just a fact.  Just like the fact that you are not the last Targaryen.”

     There was a murmur that hummed throughout the throne room as she said those last words.

     “That’s impossible.” Daenerys said.

     “I hate to say this but she’s right. Robert practically wiped them from existence.” Cersei said.

     “Yeah except Maester Aemon but he had no children.” Sam spoke up.

      “Well let us see for ourselves. We will start where it all began.” she said waving her hand and the picture grew to be like the frame of a stage only they were seeing things as if it was right in front of them.

**Harrenhal was already bustling with noise and decorations.**

**“Hurry up. Hurry up. The King is almost here.” Lord Whent said going about.**

     “Is that Harrenhal?” Varys spoke.

      “It looks like it but how can we see it like it was?” Jamie asked.

     “Magic shouldn’t be that surprising to you all right now.” the woman smiled. 

**The fellow lords and ladies scurried around. There was an apparent fear on their face as they rolled out a red carpet.**

**King Aerys came out of the carriage with Ser Barristan following him closely. All the lords bent at the waist hurrying to pay their respects. There was a silence over the room as Lord Whent showed King Aerys to his chambers. King Aerys walked as straight as he could but he had several cuts on his body from sitting or molding to the iron throne because some of the swords were sticking out but he refused to change it.**

     “That’s my father.” Daenerys said so softly it was barely heard.

**“Ser Barristan are all the entrances clear?” King Aerys asked looking around the quarters. Ser Barristan nodded and motioned to the other guards  that were patrolling the area.**

**“Father.” a voice came from outside the chambers. Then Rhaegar appeared in the doorway with Ser Arthur trailing behind him.**

      Daenerys felt her mouth drop open as she witnessed her dead brother walk as if he was almost right in front of her. Daenerys felt the pain of loss, of loneliness throb throughout her whole being. Daenerys felt a soft tear on her cheek at seeing her brother for the first and only time.

        “The great noble Rhaegar Targaryen.” Jamie said with a hint of reverence in his voice. The sound from the oracle turned into background noise as the silver prince became the topic of conversation.

       “Noble?” Sansa scoffed. “He kidnapped and raped my Aunt.” Sansa said breathing heavily. Daenerys eyes shot fire at the young stark girl.

            “I don’t know about that. I’ve never trusted that fact.” Jamie said. “I trusted Rhaegar, I fought for Rhaegar, I knew Rhaegar as most as anyone can without being Arthur Dayne.” Jamie said solemnly.

            “You have a lot of respect for the guy whose father you murdered.” Ser Jorah commented.

            “You’re not one to talk about honor.” Jamie said.

            “You’re right I’m not. I’ve done horrible things but I’ve liked to think I changed a little.” Jorah said. “I’m not sure about you.”

            “Rhaegar was the best person I knew.” Jamie said softly. “It was his father, or the whole kingdom. I would have liked to think he would have understood.”

            “Everyone loved Rhaegar, my brother is not immune to the silver prince as was anyone.” Cersei spoke.

            “Of course you were betrothed to him were you not?” The woman asked and Daenerys’ eyebrows shot to her hairline. Viserys never mentioned that to her.

            “I thought his wife was Elia Martell.” Daenerys said.

            “It was your grace.” Varyas. “Until the King decided that they weren’t to be trusted, or it was the fact that Joanna Lannister was someone that he wanted and never got.”

Daenerys nodded.

            “Seems like a wise decision now.” Daenerys said. Tyrion couldn’t help but laugh which he tried to disguise in a cough. “I couldn’t imagine my brother marrying you without you having a secret agenda.” Cersei looked at Daenerys for a second and then shook her head.

           “You’re wrong.” Cersei said seriously and Daenerys looked at her in disbelief but Cersei continued.

          “Yes I was supposed to be married to Rhaegar. I was happy, content even.” Cersei said and Jamie felt his knuckles crack from the strain.  “It _was_ every young lady’s dream, except I’m guessing Lyanna Stark's, to be a wife to the great honest, noble, beautiful Rhaegar Targaryen, even maybe even mistress would have been alright to most women but I knew that I was going to get to be more than that.  I had definitely dreamed about it enough I knew that everyone would be jealous because I would have what they all desired and I did desire him. Many did, those long silver strands, his indigo eyes, his strong jaw, his physique, his heart, his ability, everything about him was perfect. Yes there was a certain melancholy to him but I just thought that added mystery.”

            Daenerys wondered about that melancholy. True Westeros wasn’t the perfect place but to many she found them happy content, even the people she had come across in Essos. She wondered what caused her brother’s melancholy. It was odd to see him in the oracle even as he talked to her father he seemed to have this sadness, the weight of the world. Daenerys only knew one other person who ever looked like that.

         Cersei sighed looking at him now. “I had met him of course when I was younger and he was much more sophisticated than all the other boys in Westeros. It was hard not to fall for Rhaegar’s charm. I hadn’t met anyone who was immune to his charms either. I was of course in love with Jamie at the time but I was excited at the idea of being a Queen to a honorable King. Instead I got a drunken fool for a husband who dreamed of a dead girl saying her name almost every time he was with me.” she finished as if this whole monologue was to me. “So no, I wouldn’t have betrayed your brother, I would have loved him.” she said. Jamie didn’t say anything but Tyrion’s eyes went to Jamie.

       Daenerys went to respond but the woman who brought the oracle silenced everyone. The woman shook out her tresses and looked at the oracle recognizing something that everyone else didn’t see.

       “Can we all agree that until we watch what I have come to show you, you will stop guessing the very history that you haven’t witness but only heard about.” the woman   said and no one else said anything.

**“Where is mother?” Rhaegar asked his father.**

**“I had her stay in King’s Landing.” his father said sitting at a desk.**

**“Alone?!” Rhaegar angrily yelled.**

**“How dare you yell at me? I’m the King! Are you plotting against me? You are aren’t you. I knew there was something off about you. No sister for you to marry, no right marriage for you, it has made you weak. You forget who you are. I guess it is my fault, or that bitch of a mother you have. Yes she has made you soft.” Aerys went off but Rhaegar just sighed and took a deep breath.**

**“I don’t mean to upset you my King. I was just worried about Viserys and your child yet to be born.” he said bowing his head slightly.**

**“They were left with Ser Jaime, do you think he’s not worthy?” Aerys asked looking around the room like someone was going to attack him at once.**

**“Ser Jaime isn’t my concern, he is a great swordsman an-”**

**“He’s a Lannister!” Aerys snarled.**

**“Yes which makes him narcissistic, and maybe to a point materialistic but he has a good heart. I’ve seen it. I’m sure that they will be fine in his care but is there enough people?”**

**Aerys just waved Rhaegar away.**

**~~**

**On the other side of  Harrenhal Ned Stark was waiting with Robert Baratheon.**

**“I can’t calm down Need this is too important.” Robert said trying to look at his reflection in the reflection of a piece of armor.**

**“It’s going to be fine, just don’t try to do the things you normally do with women.**

**Lyanna isn’t like most women.” Ned said just as he caught a glimpse of her on her horse. “Oh what is she doing?” he muttered to himself as Lyanna rounded the corner with Brandon on her heels.**

**“I win.” Lyanna proclaimed jumping off her horse. Then she spotted Ned and ran as fast as she could.**

**“Ned!” she laughed throwing herself into her brother’s arms. Ned laughed and spun around his younger sister.**

**“Lya.” Ned said. “I missed you.” Lyanna pulled herself away and found herself face to face with Robert Baratheon, her so called betrothed.**

**“My lady.” Robert bowed taking her hand.**

**“Just call me Lyanna.” she said before walking off. Robert gave Ned a thumbs up which made Brandon scoff.**

**“She tells everyone that.” Brandon said as the Stark brothers greeted each other. Ned gave his brother a disapproving glance before hugging him. “Now I need to find myself some enjoyment.” Brandon said with a wolfish grin before walking off.**

**“I’ll find Lyanna.” Benjen said running after Lyanna.**

**“Your siblings are wild Ned.” Robert commented.**

**“The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.” Ned muttered to himself.**

**~~**

**Benjen and Lyanna walking around the tents in the morning. Benjen saw a interesting weight competition and stayed there for a moment as Lyanna ventured into the woods.  Lyanna saw something out of the corner of her eye, hearing grunts. There was a boy on the ground with three squires beating him. Lyanna shoved them away from the boy taking a swing at the biggest squire.  As they backed away and revealed a beat up Howland Reed.**

**“That’s my father’s bannerman!” Lyanna yelled kicking the other two squires until they three of them ran away.**

**“What happened?” Benjen asked out of breath.**

**“My knight in shining armor.” Lyanna muttered before they both helped Howland up.**

**“Thank you my lady.” Howland said.**

**“It’s Lyanna, please.” Lyanna smiled brightly.**

**“Howland, Reed.” he bowed his head.**

**“Bejen.” Benjen proclaimed making them all laugh.**

**“Let’s go, I hear the jousting tournament is supposed to begin.” Benjen said and Lyanna stopped behind them.**

**“Lyanna?” Benjen asked. Lyanna just smiled a slow smile.**

**~~**

**“That’s another one!” Brandon said laughing with a beer in hand as everyone in the crowd watched the knight of the laughing tree knock off another man.**

“That’s the knight of the laughing tree.” Jaime said. “Why are we watching this.”

            “Patience.” the woman cautioned.

            **“What do you desire?” Lord Whent asked.**

**“Just have them teach their squires some honor.” the Knight of the Laughing tree said.**

**“Take off your helmet.” King Aerys said leaning towards the knight.**

**The knight shook their head and then ran off into the wood.**

**“I want the knight’s head!! I want the knight’s head!! Rhaegar bring me his head!!” King Aerys screamed. Rhaegar jumped over the stands and jumped on his horse after the mystery knight.**

“We know the end of this story. Rhaegar can’t find the knight and they disappear leaving only their shield.” Jamie sighed.

            “You don’t take orders well.” the woman snorted. “Wait, all of your questions and assumptions will be answered.”

**Rhaegar raced into the woods dodging trees. There was a glimpse of silver but then it was gone. Rhaegar got off his horse when he came upon the horse without a ride. Rhaegar knew they couldn’t have gotten far on foot. After a couple of minutes searching Rhaegar was sure that he hadn’t been able to find him until he heard a splash.**

**Rhaegar followed the sound until he found a small stream and followed the various pieces of armor until he reached a huge true with the knight standing under in shirt and tunic. As the knight revealed themselves Rhaegar gasped as the long hair spilled from the helmet. The knight spun around revealing herself as Lyanna Stark. Lyanna moved back with her jousting stick. Rhaegar held his hands up in defense.**

**“I mean no harm my lady.” Rhaegar said.**

**“Yes sure says the prince to the Mad King.” Lyanna said backing away.**

**“My Lady-”**

**“Lyanna.” she corrected.**

**“Lady Lyanna-”**

**“Lyanna. Just Lyanna.” Lyanna rolled her eyes.**

**“Lyanna.” he breathed. “I mean no harm.”**

**“No harm until your father burns me alive for treason.” Lyanna said.**

**“No he won’t.” Rhaegar said. Lyanna was about to rebut but Rhaegar continued.**

**“Because he won’t know it was you. “ Rhaegar finished. “I will take your shield and tell everyone that you, or the knight escaped.” he said.**

**“How can I trust you?” Lyanna asked.**

**“I’m not sure, but I am a man of my word.”  Rhaegar said. Lyanna cocked her head and then moved and brought him her shield.**

**“My I ask why you decided to joust?” Rhaegar asked.**

**“Those three lords...their squires were beating on my father’s bannerman. They needed to be taught a lesson.” Lyanna said shrugging. There was a silence and the wind blew.**

**“What?” Lyanna asked when Rhaegar didn’t say anything.**

**“Nothing, you are just very noble.” Rhaegar smiled at her. “Thank you.” Rhaegar said and Lyanna looked at him in confused but Rhaegar turned around leading them back to their horse where Arthur was looking for him.**

**“My Prince please don’t ride off like that I was…” Arthur trailed off seeing Lyanna follow him.**

**“We’ll talk about it later.” Rhaegar said and Arthur just nodded getting on his horse. Lyanna came to stop before Rhaegar’s horse.**

**“She’s beautiful.” Lyanna said petting the horse.**

**“Yes she is.” Rhaegar said and Arthur had to do a double take.**

**Rhaegar bowed to Lyanna before getting on his horse.**

**“Thank you for trusting me. I promise you won’t regret it.” Rhaegar said.**

**“I hope not my Prince.” Lyanna said**

**“Rhaegar is fine.” Rhaegar smiled again. “Until we meet again Lady Knight.” and then Rhaegar was off. Lyanna just staring at him until he disappeared and then she put a hand to her chest.**

**~~**

**The great hall was filled with guests, lords, ladies, servants, everyone who was anyone was there.**

**Robert Baratheon was vying for Lyanna’s attention. Lyanna was playing around with Benjen. Brandon was dancing with Ashara Dayne. Ned was trying to play matchmaker with Lyanna and Robert but Lyanna always found an escape.**

**“The Prince has graced us with his music.” Lord Whent said and Rhaegar started a tune on his harp, a song about star-crossed lovers.**

**Lyanna watched him and soon tears fell from her eyes.**

**“Lyanna are you crying?” Benjen laughed.**

**Lyanna turned and dumped her cup of wine on Benjen before running out. Rhaegar saw just the edge of her dress before it disappeared around the corner.**

**~~**

**“Rhaegar Targaryen! The winner! Come claim your prize.” Lord Whent called and everyone cheered and hollered for their prince. Rhaegar looked at Arthur who was standing tightly like he was expecting a fight. Rhaegar took the crown and put it on his hand before he moved his horse around the area until he reached his spot. Everyone stopped cheering as Rhaegar moved past Elia Martell and stopped in front of Lyanna Stark. Lyanna was laughing with her younger brother but when she felt the stares.**

**Lyanna looked at Rhaegar in surprise.**

**“To the true knight.” Rhaegar whispered so only she could hear. Then he back up. “To the Queen of Love and Beauty.” he shouted so everyone could hear before laying the crown in Lyanna’s lap.**

**~~**

**“Father you called a meeting with your soldiers to go North?” Rhaegar asked entering the throne room.**

**“I found from a source that it was the She-wolf of the North, Lyanna Stark that was the Knight of the Laughing Tree that got the best of you. That’s treason, and she’s to marry your cousin Robert Baratheon, and her brother is to mary that Tully GIRL! TREASON! TREASON! She will be brought here.” Aerys said.**

**“Did Varys tell you that?” Rhaegar asked tightening his fists.**

**“Are you questioning me BOY!” Aerys leaned forward.**

**“No of course not father. I will go to Dorne and make sure our allies are secure.” Rhaegar said and the king waved him away.**

**~~**

**“Let me go!” Lyanna squirmed against the soldier.**

**“The King wants to see you.” the soldier replied.**

**“Let her GO.” a voice rang out and soon the soldiers were overcome by cloaks with gold and one of black and red. Lyanna was soon in Rhaegar’s arms and then the soldiers were dead.**

**“I’m sorry Lady Knight. My father found out...how I’m not sure but he’s requested your presence. I’m going to escort you to the North and he won’t be able to touch you.” Rhaegar said motioning Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell before taking her up on his horse.**

**~~**

**“I’m sorry about this.” Rhaegar said as they were on the King’s Road.**

**“I do not blame you for your father, you are completely different.” Lyanna said softly.**

**“You barely know me.” Rhaegar shook his head. Lyanna turned around on the horse and put her hand on his cheek.**

**“I know enough.” Lyanna said as they looked into each other’s eyes. Rhaegar leaned into her hand before they reached camp.**

**~~**

**Lyanna was sneaking into Rhaegar’s tent and Rhaegar jumped up afraid it was someone else but Lyanna just kneeled down.**

**“Lyanna what are you doing here? Are you alright? We should be to winterfell by next moon.” Rhaegar said and Lyanna bit her lip and leaned in a kissed him.**

**“I just wanted to thank you.” Lyanna said and Rhaegar just stood there speechless. Lyanna then blushed and tried to hurry away. “I knew this was a mistake.”**

**“Lyanna.” Rhaegar breathed pulling Lyanna to him before melding their mouths together. Rhaegar pulled away. “I just don’t want you to regret anything.”**

**“Never this. Never you.” she said smiling then she kissed him with all the fervor and longing she had. Rhaegar stopped her as she tried to open her tunic.**

**“Rhaegar.” she sighed.**

**“I want this, I want you but I want it to be right.” Rhaegar said.**

**“How?” Lyanna asked.**

**“Run away with me.” Rhaegar said.**

**“You’re serious?” Lyanna asked. Lyanna thought but then she was kissing him.**

**“Yes! Yes!”**

**“I haven’t even told you how.” Rhaegar smiled.**

**“I don’t care.” Lyanna said kissing him and they rested their eyes lying side by side.**

**~~**

**“We’re in Dorne, and almost to the Tower.” Rhaegar said to Lyanna but he got off his horse.**

**“Rhaegar?” Lyanna asked following him and he led her to an opening of woodweir trees like those at Winterfell. Lyanna gasped because the ground was littered with winter roses.**

**“Lyanna of House Stark, will you do be the incredible honor of becoming my wife?” Rhaegar asked holding a ring in his hand.**

**“Rhaegar...I...how?” Lyanna smiled.**

**“I had Arthur write to the High Septon and he annulled my marriage to Elia. Nothing will change for her or my children. They’ll be taken care of but I want….no I need to do right by you. I love you.” he said simply. “This is one of the last pieces of dragon glass and I had a welder make it into a ring. So...what’s your answer?”**

**“I love you my Silver Dragon and I’d love to be your wife.” Lyanna said slipping the ring on.**

**A Master came out with Arthur who had a black cloak. Lyanna and Rhaegar stood in front of the tree as Rhaegar cloaked her with the Targaryen symbol.**

**The Septon said tying their hands together “In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words.”**

**Lyanna and Rhaegar replied “Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and s/he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.”**

**“I love you.” Lyanna said.**

**“As I love you.” Rhaegar replied.**

**~~**

**Lyanna and Rhaegar in the tower happy kissing.**

**~~**

**Arthur gives news. Lyanna sobs into Rhaegar’s chest.**

**~~**

**Ser Gerold Hightower arrives and Lyanna clings to Rhaegar not wanting to let go. Rhaegar holds on to her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lyanna pulls him down and whispers something in his ear making him grin and spin her around. Their goodbye is soft and tearful. Rhaegar kisses her once before walking away.**

**~~**

**Lyanna is looking out the window. Arthur comes in and Lyanna turns happily before seeing his tearful face. Lyanna collapses to the ground in sobs. Arthur goes and comforts her as they both share in their grief.**

**~~**

**Ned runs up the stairs and grabs his sister’s hand. Lyanna smiles and tries to get Ned to relax but he refuses calling for a Maester. Lyanna whisperes something in his ear.**

**“If Robert finds out he’ll kill him. Promise me Ned. Promise me.” Lyanna whispers. The nurse comes and places a child in Ned’s arms.**

“That’s impossible.” Tyrion says.

            “Where is he?” Sansa and Daenerys say at the same time.

            “Is he even still alive?” Jamie asks.

            “Jaehaerys Targaryen is alive and well.” the woman said. “Watch.”

**“I promise.” Ned said looking down at the babe in his arms. Then that babe slowly shifted until Jon’s own face was looking back.**

“What?” Jon said stepping back and the oracle image disappeared.

            “You are Jaehaerys Targaryen.” Bran said. “Father was right, you don’t have his name but you have his blood. You are the rightful heir to the iron throne.” Bran said and there was complete silence.

            Daenerys and Jon looked at each other. Who knew where anyone went from there.

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? What did you think about GOT tonight?! Let me know!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://otpwriteratheart.tumblr.com


End file.
